Kooky, just Kooky
by Neko-senpai
Summary: Kaoru's mother and father get a divorce to switch partners with the Himuras! What happens when they all move into one big house, along with the Himura's cute son??
1. Ichi

This could be my last fanfiction ever, depending on how may reviews I get by the end of this fanfiction.  
  
Kaoru smiled at her parents who were calmly drinking their tea. Sipping from her own cup she gazed out on her surroundings, her peaceful home. Abruptly, not to mention simultaneously, her parents put their cups down.  
  
"Kaoru, we have something to tell you," Her mother began.  
  
Kaoru eyed them both suspiciously, what's going on? She put down her cup as well and began to listen to what they had to say.  
  
"We're getting a divorce," her father ended, both of them smiled gladly at Kaoru.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
"Seriously? They just smiled and said their getting divorced?" Misao stared at me with wide eyes, "That's weird."  
  
I grabbed my sandwich and coke and started to bite and drink furiously, like an obese man who hadn't eaten for days.  
  
"Can you believe it? (Munch) They are just so weird!" I huffed.  
  
I slammed my fists on the table. Misao grew a little scared in her expressions but I didn't care.  
  
"I knew something was up when they used the special tea set, but this?!" I almost screamed.  
  
My friend tried to calm me down, "But they seemed so happy together I mean they just went on a second honey moon a few weeks ago."  
  
I turned to her with a grim expression on my face, "That's the problem."  
  
"What do you mean?" Misao asked. I motioned for her to come closer as it was not something I wanted the whole world to hear.  
  
"It happen like this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal POV  
  
*Flash back *  
  
"Himuras? Who the heck are they?" Kaoru screamed.  
  
Her parents just tilted their head innocently at her, and then her mother spoke,  
  
"The Himuras were on their second honeymoon too! Just on the same cruise ship as us."  
  
"And your mother fell in love with Hiko, and I fell in love with Yuki," Mr. Kamiya said quite bluntly.  
  
Kaoru buried her face in her hands, this could be happening. She averted her eyes to the tea set.  
  
"So what? You guys are going to switch partners or something?" Kaoru asked glumly.  
  
"Well, it is sort of weird, but yes," Mrs. Kamiya said.  
  
Kaoru suddenly gave them a look that could kill a thousand fluffy rabbits in cold blood.  
  
"But you two love each other!" Kaoru wailed. Kaoru jumped to the other side of the table to meet their eyes.  
  
They both shuddered. "Kaoru, honey, sit down," Her mother said.  
  
Kaoru pointed an accusing finger to them, "Then why the heck did you have me?!"  
  
"Kaoru, we did have a passionate love at one point of our lives," Mrs. Kamiya consoled.  
  
"But we don't have that kind of love anymore, it's more like a friendly love," Mr. Kamiya finished for her.  
  
"ARGH! Who CARES what kind of love it is? As long as it's love we have to stick together and be family!!" Kaoru shouted, when she felt more stomping and yelling and raising flags that she refused to accept this.  
  
"Kaoru, listen to me, we just can't live like this anymore, in secret and hiding," Mrs. Kmaiya said quietly, "After meeting the Himuras, we felt more in love then we ever had in years, please forgive us honey."  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
For anyone who recognizes this storyline, yes it is marmalade boy, please R/R!!! 


	2. Ni

"Who could forgive them?!" I screamed, cramming the remnants of my sandwich into my mouth.  
  
"Kaoru, you really should stop eating like this," Misao tried to calm her down.  
  
Kaoru clutched her can of coke with one fist until her knuckles turned white. The can collapsed under the pressure and turned into a little scrunched up thing that used to be a can of coke.  
  
"But, they are still your parents aren't they?" Misao smiled.  
  
"Yes but they really shouldn't do stuff like this to me," Kaoru slumped down in her seat.  
  
"At least they do stuff for you, my parents are always busy, or too tired, or too distracted." Misao lost her usual air of happiness.  
  
Kaoru suddenly got worried for her friend, "Misao, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, just watching while my parents ruin each others lives, and mine," Misao mumbled.  
  
"Is this why you never go on dates?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Misao suddenly became all happy again, smiling brightly she said, "No, it's because I'm saving myself for a special someone."  
  
Kaoru stood up looking at her watch, "Uh, I gotta go, my parents and I are going to have tea time with the Himuras."  
  
"Okay, good luck talking them out of the divorce!" Misao shouted, slapping my back.  
  
(Since no one seems to read my author's notes, I decided to put them here. THIS IS A MARMALADE BOY PARODY!!!! Some reviewers didn't read that in the first chapter)  
  
Kaoru slid open the door and was about to walk out but she bumped into Enishi Yukishiro. He smirked.  
  
"Going home so soon? What about kendo practice?"  
  
"Sorry Enishi, family emergency," she gasped out.  
  
Enishi's smirk turned into a worried expression, he stepped backwards so that Kaoru could walk out into the hall.  
  
"Did something happen?" the white haired boy asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"I guess, but I'm kind of in a hurry, ja!" Kaoru started to run down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Himuras' House  
  
"Hiko, Yuki, this is my daughter Kaoru," Mr. Kamiya introduced.  
  
Kaoru bowed half heartedly and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Himura." 'Wow, they look. just as weird as my parents!'  
  
Hiko Himura was a tall man with a long black locks, he seemed to have a natural talent to making people feel inferior in a good way. On the other hand his wife, Yuki, was a small petite woman with shoulder length red hair and large violet eyes.  
  
Hiko grunted, "Where's that baka deshi of mine?"  
  
Yuki hurriedly explained, "He's been having a tendency to call our son that ever since he started training him."  
  
Kaoru's parents merely nodded their heads pleasantly yet infuriatingly.  
  
"Tell me, are you four REALLY going to switch partners?" 'and leave your children to rot?' Kaoru asked but didn't say the last part as much as she wanted to.  
  
All four adults turned there eyes to Kaoru who stared right back. Luckily a voice rang throughout the house, "I'm Home!!!"  
  
"Oh that must be Kenshin," Yuki broke the tension, "Kenshin! We're in the living room!"  
  
A few minutes later some shuffling of feet was heard outside the shoji door. Whoever it was he slid the door open and in stepped the prettiest boy Kaoru had ever seen.  
  
"Hello," he bowed, "My name is Himura Kenshin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooo, Kenshin has finally come in!!!  
  
Starish: Now for the fun to start *Holds some of Kenshin's laundry, one red one white*  
  
Kenshin: Starish-dono, now lets be rational about this  
  
Starish: *laughs manically* NEVER! *Throws the clothes inside the nearest laundry machine and starts it*  
  
Kenshin: NOOOOO!!!!!!! MY FAVORITE GI AND HAKAMA!!!  
  
*A little later*  
  
Starish: Okay, it's done, *retrieves his gi and hakama *  
  
Kenshin: Starish-dono! MY HAKAMA IS NOW PINK!!!!  
  
Starish: and now it'll match your other gi, you know, the pink one.  
  
Kenshin: Magenta! 


	3. Underwear Incident

Hmmm.How long has it been since I updated any of my stories???Tooo long for my readers. And more important to me, my reviewers! So here is a chappy of Kooky, just kooky, I really hate the title now.  
  
****  
  
"Hello," he bowed, "My name is Himura Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru stood stunned, how could a boy be this pretty??? No one seemed to notice it but her face darkened in evil malice. Surely this Kenshin wouldn't want this arrangement either! Kaoru sighed in relief, she had an ally! Or at least she thought she had an ally.  
  
****  
  
"So Kenshin, you go to the Meteora Private School?" Mr. Kamiya took a sip of his tea. He then looked up at Kenshin expecting an answer.  
  
"Yes I do Mr. Kamiya," Kenshin smiled politely. Sipping his own tea, Kenshin slipped away into his thoughts.  
  
'Woow.That girl is.is.really.how do I say this? Innocent looking? No.I can't say that. look see? Her face is contorting into this eery look.She shouldn't do that. She's actually very pretty,' Kenshin continued to stare at Kaoru. Kaoru continued to plot evilly. Their parents continued to chatter mindlessly.  
  
"You didn't answer my question from before, are you seriously switching partners?" Kaoru suddenly broke in, "What about Kenshin and me? Don't you care at all about how we feel?"  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Kaoru slowly turned her head, she could feel her neck creaking. Did that pretty boy/girl just say what she thought he said?  
  
"What??" Kaoru's jaw dropped. She had been so sure Kenshin was against it too! Unexpectedly to all the members of the room, including Kaoru, she grabbed his collar and shook him very roughly, "What is wrong with you???"  
  
"Orororororororo..Kaoru-dono, I don't mind because it makes the others happy.Orororooro" Kenshin's eyes swirled. Kaoru suddenly realized it. The only reason she was against this whole ordeal was because of the fact that SHE didn't want it. The girl came to the horrible conclusion that she, herself, was being a spoiled and selfish brat not once thinking how her parents thought of this. Kaoru closed her eyes and gave in, "Okay.fine..I'll go with the switching."  
  
******  
  
Damn that was a short chapter! *Dodges flames thrown at her* Okay okay!!!  
  
*****  
  
Kaoru struggled to carry a heavy box filled with her junk. It had been six months since the switching, now they could get remarried and junk. That was fine and dandy but.THEY DIDN"T HAVE TO LEAVE THE MOVING IN PART TO THE KIDS!!!!  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"So long kids! We're off to town!"  
  
"Make sure the moving guys put everything in the right spot!!"  
  
"Honey!!! Your underwear is in the box Kenshin is holding!! Make sure he doesn't look in it!!"  
  
*end Flash Back*  
  
As embarrassing as the underwear box 'incident' Kaoru had dropped two boxes on Kenshin's foot, one on his head. After about and hour all the boxes were in the house and the furniture was set to Kaoru's likeing (Kenshin said he didn't mind where it went). She flopped down on the couched only to hear a muffled, "MMMPH!!!" 


End file.
